


Getting It

by sheep_emilia



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep_emilia/pseuds/sheep_emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey keeps telling Mike that he doesn’t get it. But he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It

_You don’t get it._ Sometimes Mike’s ears ring from hearing this phrase over and over again. Harvey certainly likes to remind him that he doesn’t get it. That he’s not really _qualified_ to get it. That even if he was what he pretended to be, he’d still not get it.  
That he wasn’t Harvey fucking Specter.  
The funny part was that he _did_ get it. He got it even before he truly understood it, it just took him a few weeks to process it and really figure out.  
And he _got it_. He got Harvey, he got Harvey’s interest in him. He got it.  
He was a challenge. Not that Harvey’d admit it, but he caught his interest.  
In every possible sense.  
But it took him a few more weeks to really get it. To get that it his own interest in Harvey wasn’t limited to the obvious.  
He finally _got it_ when he found himself locked in the toilet, his pants around his ankles, jerking off furiously to the thought of Harvery fucking Specter.  
He never came so hard in his life.  
He got it.  
Now he just needed to make Harvey get it.


End file.
